


Like Father, like Son

by Half_Mad



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Kid Fic, Mutant Powers, Tony is an awesome dad, Underage Drinking, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Mad/pseuds/Half_Mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times when Tony's son, Joey, was just like him and times when he wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Both suffered through Afghanistan   
Joey was 7 when his father, Tony Stark, was taken. It took him a while to figure out why Ms. Pepper was crying. Or why Uncle Rhodey would look guilty whenever he looked at Joey. He knew that if it were really important his dad would tell him. His dad told him everything.   
“I don’t want to lie to you, but I’m not gonna bored you with irrelevant details either kiddo.” His dad would always say before making biased comments about what politician said about him.  
Joey loved talking to his dad. He was very funny and surprisingly over-protective of him -- one time paparazzi tied his shoe when he was 4 and his dad had punch him -- they’d talk about everything. Science, tech, crushes, animals, cars, and superheroes. Tony kinda forced the whole crush information out of Joey, but who cares if he thinks Kara is slightly less icky as the other girls. It doesn't mean anything at all.  
But that main problem was Dad wasn't here to tell him anything. Joey hoped he didn't do anything, he knew that when his Dad got upset he would lock himself in the lab with his special “juice”. It happens once in a while, but less because of Ms. Pepper so that’s nice. In fact the last time he saw his Dad was when he told him he was leaving for a few days, a week at most, for some kind of test. All he knew was that it was a No-Joey-Allowed event. Like some of the parties Dad went to.   
Maybe Ms. Pep would tell him what’s wrong.  
Joey hopped up from his Lego robot to find Pepper. He could ask Jarvis, but where’s the fun in that?  
After 10 minutes Joey couldn't find Pepper, he was reduced to looking overneath the table. Nope, well Joey was out of ideas. Maybe he can listen to the sharp clack of her heels? Nada, he was asking Jarvis.   
“J? Where’s Ms. Pepper? Or Uncle Obie?”   
“Both are in the living room sir.”   
“Thanks J!”   
Joey ran to the living room as fast as he could. When he came into the room, just like Jarvis said, Ms.Pepper and Uncle Obie were sitting on the sofa. Pepper was slouched over and holding on to the glass cup like it was a lifeline. Joey didn't like it, Ms. Pepper was always calm and pulled together. It confused him as to why she looked like if Joey were to tap her shoulder she would crumble into a thousand pieces.   
Uncle Obie looked unfazed. He sipped from the cup and was lounged out on the sofa. It bothered him, shouldn't he be sad too?   
“We should think about the company. Who's running the company Ms. Potts? Joseph's a child, a seven year old can’t possibly run a business. He’ll inherit it when his 18, but until then let me take over.” Obie said.   
“You act like Tony’s dead! We have to have faith at least for Joey’s sake. I’ll continue to keep things in order until Tony’s back.”   
“You can’t raise a child Pepper! Tony could barely do handle him. His a miniature Tony, in all the bad ways.”   
Joey was taken back. Why would his uncle talk so ill about him? His uncle loves him right?   
“You should leave. Now.” Pepper growled at him.   
“Pep-”  
“Good bye Obie.”   
Uncle Obie stood up, he set his glass on the coffee table with a loud clank. Joey continued to stare at him.   
“Wait!”   
Both adults turned to face Joey. They looked rather intimidating as they towered the boy -- Obie because he was bigger than Joey and Pepper because she was wearing high heels -- Joey lost his voice. He tried to clear his throat in a manner his father used all the time.   
“Wh-where’s my Dad?”   
Pepper and Obie exchanged a look. Joey couldn't read their faces. But they didn't look happy.   
“How much did you heard Joseph?”   
Joey looked at Uncle Obie, “Enough.”   
Pepper sighed and walked towards him, she took her hand and guided him to the sofa.   
“Your Dad went away for business, and something happen.”   
Joey was looking at his hand, until Pepper let him with the cliff hanger.   
“Something?”   
“He was taken...Joey we don’t know where your father is.”   
Joey tensed. No, his Dad was just on a business trip. His going to be in two weeks, just like he promised. They were lying. Because Dad won't never lie to Joey. Never ever.   
Joey ran to the lab. He heard Pepper following him. He closed the door.   
"Jarvis, don't let anyone in."   
"Mister Joseph, you're not permitted to be in here without Mister Stark."   
"Don't. Let. Anyone. In." Joey growled.   
There was a pause, "As you wish Mister Stark."   
Joey flinched he didn't know Jarvis could be so cold. Maybe Daddy programmed that.   
He decided to ignore J. Joey heard Dum-e and Butter Fingers roll to him. Dum-e patted his head with its silver pinchers. Joey sat down and curled against Dum-e with Butter fingers by his side.  
Joey doesn't know how long he sat there silently sobbing. Or how many times Ms. Pepper tried to get in. He didn't know how she succeeded nor how she found the strength to lift him and carry him to his Dad's bed. What he did know was that she flopped down beside him, pulled Joey close and feel asleep.   
Joey pretended his Dad was next to him. He could almost smell the sickening sense of his father's "juice" mixing with the scent of overly expensive Cologne and oil grease. Dad's huffs and his tough hands on his shoulder.   
But no.   
Pepper's soft sighs were too.....female. Her perfume flower like, her skin was soft, and her hair tickled Joey's collar bone.   
Joey didn't have any interaction with woman. Other than his teachers and the ladies that are Dad's friends -- but Joey only sees them once -- , before Pepper, Joey was at a complete loss with how to deal with the other gender.   
So yes, it was rather strange to suddenly have this....particularly foreign concept in his life. Then again, Joey had an abnormal family.   
When he woke up Joey was alone.   
"Hello Joseph. Today is May 4, 2008, it's 78° outside. Perfect weather for outdoor activities." Jarvis voice rang out.   
Joey stared at the ceiling blankly.   
"Also, you may have a press conference today. If Mister Stane gets his way."   
Joey nodded and jogged to the living room. Pepper and Obie were arguing again.   
"A press conference after yesterday?!" Pep yelled.   
"I know, but the video was release this morning. We need statements."   
"Obadiah-"   
"Virginia."   
"I want to do it." Joey stepped from the shadows.   
"That's a bad habit that's forming my boy." Uncle Obie said with a chuckle.   
Pepper looked concerned, "Joey-"   
"I've gotta clear the air. Dad's not dead, just missing. I need people to know that.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today was the day.   
Joey's first press conference. He only saw his father's on TV. They didn't look too hard. Just read off the cards, smile, and wear a monkey suit. Simple. He practiced his lines over and over again.   
He was running through them once again, while Pepper was tying his tie.   
"Not too tight? Would you like me to loosen it?"   
Joey shook his head, which was a hard feat to do because of the hair gel. The gel was suppose to keep his wild curls from popping out, but every now and then a curl made a guest appearance.   
Joey looked down at his fingers. He counted them twice.   
"You don't have to do this. We can call it off." Pepper kept playing with his jacket, picking off lint that only she could see.   
"It's fine. It's only a few minutes. You and Obie will be there."   
Pep nodded. She gave Joey a hug and lead him out to the stage. There was a little box that Joey was suppose to stand on so he could be seen. She paused as he climbed on. He smiled softly at her. Pep took a seat.   
"Hello." Joey said, the microphone echoed. Joey looked at his cards.   
"I'm Joseph Stark. My Dad disappeared a few weeks ago, I know you must be wondering...  
Who's running the company?   
I can a-assure.."   
Joey looked up at the people with cameras. The cards sounded so fake. They couldn't possibly believe this. Right?   
"I don't care about who's running the stupid company. I don't even know what my Dad does. I care more about him coming home, than if Pep or Obie run the company. I just..."   
Joey couldn't breathe. He urged himself on. His mouth felt like cotton, he couldn't breathe. The cameras started flashing and people started talking, it was fast and jumbled. People called out his name,   
“Joseph look over here..”   
“Smile!”   
“Joey? Can I call you Joey?”   
Joey squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his ears. It was too loud, the flashes too bright. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he needed to leave now.   
And then it was quiet. Joey opened his eyes and he was outside the conference room. Joey looked around, the hallway was empty. He looked down at his hands and arms and legs, they were all there. So were his fingers. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Other than the fact that he bursted out of a crowded room.  
Ooooh, Ms.Pepper and Dad were going to be so mad at him. Joey put his ear at the door, it was louder than ever. People were yelling and screaming and he heard Uncle Obie trying to get control of the room. Joey knew he couldn't waltz back in there and be like Hey guys, I just transported! They'd would be screaming for his head. No. Joey realized he needs his father more than he thinks.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Joey refused to talk. Not to Jarvis, or Pepper, Uncle Obie, or Uncle Rhodey. Just because he didn't talk didn't mean he didn't listen.   
He heard Pepper’s hushed whispers.   
He heard his teacher calling on him in class.  
He heard Jarvis suggested that he build something.   
Joey didn't wanna build anything. He would always build in Dad’s workshop, and Dad would help him.   
“Kiddo, watch your arms, we don’t want you bursting into flames.”   
“Whoa! J how about I handle the blowtorch?”   
Joey shook his head, trying to focus on school. He had to write a journal prompt about his family. It seemed cruel of the teacher, he didn't have much family. Biologically, it was just him and his Dad. Joey read old newspapers that talked about how Uncle Obie was Dad’s mentor, not brother.

My family isn’t normal. Most of the people aound me are my Dad’s imployes, like Pepper. But Uncle Rhodey is my Dad’s best friend and he’s my godfather, whatever that means. Uncle Obie works with my Dad, but he also worked with my grandfather. I never met my grandparents. Dad said they died before I was born. Plus, he said he’d never let me around that basturd anyway so it didn’t matter. My Dad is very smart. Me and my Dad work in his lab, I like it when he blows things up and sometimes he blows thing up on purpuse and it makes fireworks. I don’t know my Mom, Dad said he didn’t remember her eirther. But we looked into it and found out she’s a french model. I never met her but I saw pictures of her and I guess that’s good enough.

Joey figured that was enough it was the bare minimum. It was weird, Joey always aced all his classes, he always did extra because he finished earlier than his classmates. But after looking around, he was the last to finish. Joey scooted back in his chair, the stupid ugly chair decided to screech with every small movement. The entire class stared at him. It seemed like all conversation ceased and the silence reminded him of the press conference.  
“Mr. Stark?”   
His teacher voice snapped him from his thoughts. The teacher, Mr. Jay placed his hand on my shoulder.  
Joey shook his head, trying to clear the uncomfortable thoughts. He felt his fist clench and unclench, falling into rhythm with his breathing. Joey turned around and grabbed the paper off his desk, he handed it to Mr. Jay in one fluid motion. Not forgetting to send him the biggest smile Joey could muster.   
Again flashes of the press conference plagued his mind, he felt angry at himself. Who was he kidding? No one would ever take him seriously. He was just some dumb kid that just so happens to be Tony Stark’s son. That doesn't give him some birthright, he glared at his desk. Refusing to talk to his classmates. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Age 8; Neither Stark cares about their personal health   
Joey clutched to the straps of his backpack. He followed Mr. Agent closely, not wanting to get loss on the helicarrier. Passing agents gave him strange looks, and Mr. Agent even weirder glances. Supposedly, Mr. Agent is this big bad agent that everyone respects -- and fears -- a lot. But Joey only saw a middle aged man with thinning hair. Finally, they came to this meeting room. It had glass walls that allowed Joey to look at the workers below that furiously typed at their computers.   
“Will you be okay here?” Coulson said.   
Joey, who hasn't warmed up to the other man yet, nodded numbly. Agent smiled and ruffled Joey’s brown hair.   
“I’ll go see if we have juice boxes or something.”   
And with that, the man left softly closing the door behind him. Joey looked around for a little bit before he dug into his backpack looking for his tablet.   
“Jarvis? Are you there?” He said softly.   
“Of course Sir.”   
“Can you patch me in with Dad?”   
“Right away Sir.”   
There was some static and a pause.   
“Joey?” His Dad said worried.   
“Hi!”   
“Stark! What are you doing?”   
“Who's that?” Joey asked intrigued.   
“That was Steve. He’s a bit of a buzzkill.”   
Joey giggled, “They can’t hear me right?”   
“Man of Iron! Who is this ‘Joey’ you speak of?”   
Joey looked at the door, Agent hasn't came back yet.   
“Joey, who is with you?” His Dad said with a tight tone. He only did that when someone talked badly about Joey or he was trying not to yell.   
“Umm, Jarvis.”   
Jarvis decided to chirp in, “Agent Coulson has left to acquire a juice box for Master Joseph.”   
“Who is Joseph?!” The buzzkill man -- Joey thinks his name is Steve -- said angrily.   
There was a loud explosion, he heard his father curse.  
“Joseph, listen carefully. Go find an agent, tell him that the situation is coming their way. And that, they had to take you to Coulson. Put in the ear piece, baby. Me and Jarvis will be able to talk to you.”   
Joey found the earpiece right way. He put his tablet way and put the piece in.   
“Dad?”   
“Right here buddy. Remember-”   
“Go find an agent.” Joey finished for his Dad.   
“Good boy.”   
Joey ran out of the room, he tapped on an agent’s arm.   
“Something’s wrong with the Avengers, it’s coming this way. I need to speak with Coulson.”  
The agent looked confused, but took Joey’s wrist. Joey let the agent drag him to the front of the helicarrier. There was a black man with an eye patch, he was pacing back and forth. His eyes -- excuse me, eye -- was continuing to look back from the giant window to the holographic screens in front of him.   
“Director Fury. A child is on board.”   
The Director guy turned towards Joey.   
“Ah, Stark spawn. What do you want?”   
Joey fought past his shyness, “There’s something coming this way. My Dad wants me with Coulson.”   
Fury loomed over Joey, he gestured to the earpiece. Joey handed it over. The man had an argument with someone over the com, -- most likely his Dad -- Fury sighed dramatically, before giving Joey back his earpiece. Joey put it back in quickly.   
“Joey, Fury going to take you to Coulson okay. Do everything they say.” His Dad said gently.   
“Okay, I love you.”   
“I love you too kiddo.”   
Joey looked up at Fury, signaling he was ready to leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fury walked quickly, Joey ended up jogging to catch up with him. Fury turned towards a closet. He opened it and punched in some codes. The closet opened to reveal a panic room.   
It was cramped and dingy. Nothing like the rest of the ship, but Joey wasn't in a position to argue. He sat down on an uncomfortable chair, and noticed the build in phone. Joey pushed the seat to the wall, that way he could reach the phone. When he picked up the phone, he couldn't find the buttons to punch in the numbers. Joey then noticed the buttons on the mount. His father was right, they did need to update SHIELD. Joey played around with his tablet until a crash came.   
The explosion threw him across the closet. Joey hissed and cradled his arm.  
“JOEY?” His Dad yelled into the comm.   
“Dad! Are you okay? What happened?”   
“Oh thank God, everything’s fine. Where are you?”   
Joey looked around, “In a closet.”   
His Dad laughed, “Can you get out of it?”   
Joey nodded violently, forgetting his father couldn't see him. Joey concentrated really hard. He imagined the hallway he was in with Fury. The blank hallway with white tiled floor and white-ish gray walls. There was a faint popping sound and he was home free. Joey kinda remembered where he was before. So he,set off in his desired location. Joey heard loud talking, but he couldn't place the voice.   
"If Stark would have listened to simple orders instead of being a showoff no one would have gotten hurt!"   
"Who was he talking too? He gave this Joey person instructions."   
"Probably a spy! Stark does whatever he wants whenever. His selfish and a liability to the team! Nothing like his father."  
Joey’s curiosity got the best of him and he slowly opened the door -- just enough for him to peek in -- and continued to watch the conversation as it slowly progressed to an argument.  
“Perhaps Man of Iron has his faults, but he seemed to care dearly for this ‘Joey’.” Joey realized this man looked familiar. All of them did, not as friends or anyone he’ve ever met -- maybe someone his seen on TV or the internet? Joey decided to stop being a weirdo walk in. All the adults raised their weapons in preparense. Joey saw a shield, a bow ‘n arrow, a gun, and a really big hammer. Joey’s eyes widen in shock at the gun, sure, he’s seen a few on TV a bunch of times, but never in real life.   
“Hi?” Joey said, waving his hand slowly.   
The shield and the hammer went down. But the other two adults never faltered.  
The red haired lady looked really familiar. Like, Ms. Natalia! But Ms.Natalia would never have a gun, or aim one at Joey. But maybe…  
“Ms.Natalia?” Joey said softly.   
The woman’s eyes stayed at him.   
“Lower your weapon Barton.” Ms. Natalia said, while she put her’s back from wherever she got hers from.   
‘Barton’ did what he was told.   
“Where’s my Dad?”   
The other adults looked shocked, while Ms.Natalia stonily crossed her arms.   
“Tony should be showing up soon Joey.” Ms. Natalia said.   
He nodded.   
“You okay kid?” Barton said, he stared at him as if he had two heads.   
“Yeah, I’m good.”   
The man shook his head and lifted him on the metal table in the room.   
“How many fingers?” He lifted up three fingers? Or were they five? He must have noticed Joey’s expression.   
“Hey, it’s okay buddy. I’m gonna take you to see some doctors.”  
“I want my Dad.”   
Barton sighed, and picked him up. He began carrying Joey bridal style. Joey didn’t like it, he’s capable of walking and didn't need some stranger carrying him.   
“Lemme go!” Joey started hitting his chest and kicking his feet. Joey’s flailing worked, because he felt his foot make contact with his face and he dropped him. Joey quickly got up and kicked his shin for good measure.   
Joey ran down the hallway, He heard heavy footfalls following me. He ran faster, then started to burst every few meters. After a few minutes, his head started to spin. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder.. Just one more burst and I’ll be fine. Just one more-   
Joey bursted and the buzzkill came along. He was on floor, covered in sweat his chest heaving. The man was groaning in pain, he tried to stand up, but he sank back to the floor.   
“JOEY!”   
Dad floated into his vision, his Dad began cradling him. Joey laughed softly.   
“People can burst with me, isn't that awesome?”   
Dad sighed, “You've got too much me in you.”   
He lifted me up and walked quickly in the direction Joey was run too.   
Then walking turned into jogging, then running. He heard the chatter of people. Joey opened one eye to see women and men in white swarming around him. He snuggled into his father’s shoulder, not wanting to be parted yet.  
Dad placed him on the table, Joey grabbed his hand as a mask slipped over his mouth. He fell asleep to his father whispering encouragements.


	3. Never Underestimate A Stark

18 months; Never underestimate a Stark  
Tony sat and stared hopelessly at his son. The little boy was playing with cars. He giggled as he started rolling the car over his father's legs.   
"Joey?"   
Joey looked up and gave Tony a goofy grin. Tony couldn't help but grin back, he picked up his son and sat him in his lap. Joey looked up at his father and offered him his car.   
"Thank you." Tony said gingerly taking the car.   
"What do we said back?" Tony asked softly.   
Joey didn't answer, he picked up a bright green car and spun the wheels. Tony watched for a second as the little plastic wheels caught the light.   
"Can you say car?" Tony asked.   
Joey looked up at his father and nodded. Then got up and toddled a few inches away from Tony. He pulled on Tony's shoes expectantly.   
"Okay, okay. Up I go." Tony pretended to stand up, but shot out and wrapped his arms around his little boy. Joey shrieked and squirmed while his father tickled him. When Tony stopped, Joey tried to tickle him back. The little fingers contrasted against Tony's toned skin. Honestly, some people couldn't see the relation between Joey and Tony. Joey had these big doe eyes, and was paler than a sheet of paper. Tony's skin had a permanent tan and his constant smug smirk took away all thoughts of innocence.   
He cooed after his son, and walked across the room to the high chair. He sat Joey into it and began his hourly questioning.   
"Joey, can you say Dada?"   
"Joey, can you say blue?"   
"Joey, can you say awesome?"   
After 20 minutes, Joey started to get antsy Tony walked towards the cupboards and pulled out a box of cereal. He walked back towards his son and poured some of the cereal on the plate.   
“Jarvis, can you do a scan of Joey?”   
“May I ask why sir?” Jarvis asked, hints of concern in his voice.   
“Jarvis please jus-”   
“His vitals are fine, temperature is normal, no discomfort visual. Have you ever considered that Joseph will talk when Joseph wants to talk?”   
Tony huffed in annoyance, of course he thought of that! He is a genius, the thing that was bothering him the most that he was purposely withholding from the world. Tony knew his son was brilliant, he just couldn’t prove it yet.   
Around the same time Joey finished Obie came in.   
Obie wasn’t thrilled with Tony decision to keep Joey. Obie wanted to track down Joey’s mother (France, she’s frigging French) and sent him back with a one-way ticket. Tony was all for it, until he laid eyes on the little boy. Joey looked up at him with those big brown eyes and for the first time in Tony’s life, he wanted to actually take responsibility for his actions. So. he defied Obie, something he hadn’t done since he was a freaking teenager, and kept his boy and it was the best decision he had made in his entire life.   
Joey looked up at Obie and made grabby hands, Obie sighed, his disdain for children showing, as he picked up the boy. Joey giggled and snuggled into his shoulder. Obie froze, and patted Joey’s back, a little too hard if you ask Tony, before setting the child down.  
"Now Tony," Obie said sitting on the couch, "it's time to talk business. We have a day full of meetings in Washington, followed by a charity event. Then we wrapped up the weekend with an interview then off to the White House."  
"Okay, when?" Tony asked while he wiggled fingers at Joey. The little boy giggled and grabbed on to his hands.  
"Three days, my boy." Obie reached over to cup Tony's shoulders.   
Tony looked up at his mentor in shock and partial annoyance.   
"How am I going to get someone to watch Joey? Three days is barely enough time."  
"Have Rhodes do it. He's the boy's godfather, put 'em to go use!"   
"Rhodey can't just drop everything and watch my kid."  
Joey tugged on his father's shirt, distressed at not having his father's attention.   
"I know kiddo, I know." Tony said absentmindedly pacifying his son.   
"Anthony, Tony, everything is set up. You have to go.'  
Joey started to whimper. Tony continued to pat his back and every few seconds or so, kiss his hairline.   
"Obie, I have a responsibility to-"  
"The company! Exactly!"  
"To my son and I be damned-"  
"Tony, I'm sorry kid but you're going."  
"Daddy stay wif Joee."  
Both men paused, surprise written on their faces.   
"No go, Daddy stay. Right."  
Tony smiled before picking Joey up and tossing him in the air.   
"Daddy'll stay. Daddy's gonna stay right here."


End file.
